The Boy and the Cubs
"The Boy and the Cubs" 'is a musical project written by Walnuts/Interstate2011. It is, in fact, the third and final musical one, and the sixth of all projects. Plot: In January 2012, in Washington D.C., Eva Gibbons was elected as the President of the United States over a jealous man named Judah Goldhand. Judah, jealous that he lost the election to a woman, plans on overthrowing her and taking over so he can have all the money. The next day, Gibbons and her unnamed husband (the First Gentleman) have left the White House for a business trip to Japan to make business agreements. Hearing that Gibbons has left, Judah believes that she had just sold out and then reveals his plans. He orders the Brooks triplets to separately go rob every household they can. But what nobody knows is that Kimmel, Gibbons’ nephew, was eavesdropping and listening. He goes off to warn everybody by sending e-mails. What even Kimmel doesn’t know is that a male lion cub named Benjy Powell is also listening and he also plans on warning those who didn't receive any e-mail. In a suburb in Memphis, Tennessee, a young boy named Ned Ed Winchell is practicing the piano when his younger twin brothers, Samuel Eli and Carlos Andrew are heard yelling at each other over something, blaming each other for Samuel (the older twin) repeating the first grade, and that it’s no wonder they don’t go to class together anymore. This distracts Ned, but his mother tells him to get back to practicing while she takes care of the problem. She tells Samuel that he repeated the first grade because his eyes were not able to read and because he was disrupting the class when he and Carlos were in class together and that it wasn’t Carlos’ fault. Meanwhile, their father receives the warning and tells everybody about it. Just after a song Ned has played "Dream of a Microphone" on his piano, one of the Brooks triplets (Pamela, who is wearing amethyst sequins on her dress) has climbed over the backyard gate and broken through the back glass door and comes in to steal money. First she starts by breaking Samuel & Carlos’ twin piggy banks and stealing their money. Then she steals everyone else’s money, telling every angry member of the Winchell family (including Benjamin, the father who opened up the e-mail warning) that payment is all that can make Goldhand feel better and that they deserve to be fined of everything for voting for his opponent just for being a woman. Ned reveals that he has wanted a microphone since he started piano practice at the age of 7. He hopes that if he saves the country he can get enough money for one. The next day, at a junior high school, while Ned and his friend, Hannah Tex are paying for their school lunch (consisting of grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup), another of the Brooks triplets (Paula, who is wearing ruby sequins on her dress) steals all of the money from the box and every student who is trying to pay for it, shocking Ned and causing him to think she’s the same girl who stole money from his house and broke his little twin brothers’ piggy banks. While they are having their lunch, Hannah and Ned talk about the warning from Kimmel and the reason for Judah Goldhand’s name, just because he had a birth defect (he was born with only a right hand and has an artifical left hand made with gold). Ned boasts that one day he can get all that money back and use his portion for a microphone. On the way back, Ned meets Benjy and doesn’t believe his eyes as drawings (especially of animals) cannot move, and animals don’t wear clothes. He also finds out that Benjy is an intelligent lion cub. In fact, Benjy reveals that more people voted for Eva Gibbons than for Judah Goldhand was for the decision that they needed a woman to run for President, and because Judah has been a criminal. He then reveals that he has been doing this since the day before after Gibbons had gone to Guam because of business. And they reveal to him that Judah got marooned to the top of a short tower with a tent tied between two taller towers 3 weeks before the election, and he expected to win, and he was poor so he planned on robbing everybody, but he was lonely and needed some accomplices and then the Brooks triplets bumped into him. He then forced them to work for him because they were poor and bribed them with any portion of money he planned to have stolen ("Benjy's Story of Goldhand"). Later that same afternoon, Ned and Benjy are hanging out in the park together and a softball flies in from somewhere and Ned catches the ball in his green cap. A female jaguar cub named Valerie Andreas looks for the ball and sees it landed in Ned’s cap ("Who Has Seen My Ball?"). He then gives it to her and they watch her play the game. It is revealed that Benjy knows Valerie as they were introduced to each other by their mothers when they were babies. That evening after the game, everybody is eating hot dogs, chips and potato salad (including the rest of the Winchells) at a barbecue in the park. And while they are eating, they are watching and listening to a performance by a singer named I. Emily Dingo Fir ("I Am a Leading Gopher"). Once the performance is over, the last of the Brooks triplets (Polly, who is wearing peridot sequins on her dress), having snuck to the case where the money is kept, immediately empties it into her purse. Ned warns her and she runs after Polly, but she couldn’t catch her. Just as it’s so, then he notices Paula and Pamela altogether and gets confused, only for Benjy to tell him they are identical triplets. He tells him which one is which by the sequins on the dresses (Pamela wears the amethyst sequins, Paula wears the ruby sequins and Polly wears the peridot sequins, whereas, Pamela is also the only one without dark glasses.) Now, just as Ned is about to return home, Claria Milford (a white lioness who wears only a purple nightgown) has come to warn Ned that something bad has happened. Ned runs and finds out that the family car was stolen and Claria tells him it was Judah, who has previously stolen the cars. Ned brags that he can handle the problem, but when Judah returns to their house to steal the household’s TV, Ned just begs him to give them all their stuff back, but, with a song, Judah tells them they must pay for his loss of the election and just takes it all away ("Permanent Poverty"). Nevertheless, Ned proves that he can’t handle adversity, and learns that boasting is not a good idea. Back in the tower on the river, the Brooks triplets bring lots of money to Judah, and it pleases him. However, once he and the triplets go to bed, Ned, Benjy, Valerie and Claria, who have been watching, sneak the money away and start to take it back into a winged pick-up truck (with a camper shell) on the dock. They are only half-way done when the triplets wake up and warn their sleepy boss that the money is being taken. Judah accuses them of being the culprits and warns them that he would whack them with his gold hand if they didn’t bring it all back. Ned, Claria and the cubs aren’t done loading the flying truck on the dock yet until just as the triplets run to catch up. Just as they do, Claria drives the truck (with Ned in the front seat, and Benjy and Valerie in the back seat, and the money in the camper shell) forward until it launches into the air, causing the Brooks triplets to fall into the lake, and Judah accuses them of playing and quickly bonks all three triplets on the head with his gold hand. When the twins point out that the bus is flying, he tries to wake himself up by splashing himself with the water, but he’s convinced that the twins aren’t making it up. As Ned is returning some money to every household ("We Don't Want Adversity Anymore"), Valerie warns him that his family’s car was marred (Judah and the triplets had shoved it into the water), and Benjy tells him that the Brooks triplets “drowned Winchell family’s TV”, angering Ned, who finally admits he cannot handle the problem. Then, Ned asks Claria why she is only wearing a nightgown, and she reveals that it’s because that’s what she was wearing to bed when all three of the Brooks triplets stole the rest of her clothes. Just as Ned is finished returning the money to everybody’s houses (ending with his own), Judah threatens to have him arrested if he doesn’t hand it over. Ned strongly refuses and tells him he is not the rightful president. He then accuses him of treason because he was taking over his own winning opponent’s job and reveals his plan to everybody who is listening, including the Brooks triplets. He tells him that the triplets only worked for him because they were poor and he forced them to help. Judah claims that Gibbons sold out, but Ned tells him that she was on a business trip to Guam and will be back any minute. However, Judah tells him she’s never coming back and he will make everybody (including him) vote for him so he can make everybody live in permanent poverty. He orders the Brooks triplets to arrest Ned for “talking back”, but they ignore him after hearing his plan. Just as Gibbons returns, she wonders what’s going on, and Ned reveals the plan to her. She gets angry and calls the cops on him while Ned and Judah argue. After the cops arrive, the Brooks triplets grab Judah, who tries to hit them and he gets arrested. That night, the Brooks triplets make a public apology ("Lo Sentimos") to all the people (including Ned and his family) and the cartoon animals (Claria is now shown dressed in a yellow dress). And now, Claria has decided to give the winged truck to Ned’s family to replace the car. They are fascinated with it and think with it, they’ll never be late for anything, and finally, Ned promises to be humble and never boast again. At last, he bids his cartoon animal friends good-bye, as Claria, Benjy and Valerie go back to their homes on foot and Ned’s father flies his truck (with his wife and three sons, Ned, Carlos and Samuel) and takes his family on a trip ("Dream of a Microphone (Reprise)"). CHARACTERS: 'Ned Ed Winchell- a 12-year-old pianist and the main protagonist. He is boastful at first. His goal is to have a new microphone so he can sing and play the piano in public. He is blond and his hair is short and curly and he has green eyes. He wears brown jersey with the word "new" in minuscule letters written on the front in yellow letters and on the back in orange letters, black jeans and gray tennis shoes. Judah Goldhand- 'a former U.S. Presidential candidate and the main antagonist. Jealous of his opponent, Eva Gibbons, who is a woman and won the election, he plans on overthrowing her so he can take over and make all citizens live in permanent poverty as punishment for her victory. He has blue eyes and has brown dreadlocks. He was born with only his right hand, so his left hand is really made out of gold, thus, earning that last name. 'Claria Milford- 'a 16-year-old white lioness and the deuteragonist. She drives a winged pick-up truck. She spends most of her appearances wearing a straw hat with a blue ribbon and a purple nightgown with a blue moon. 'Benjy Powell- 'a 6-year-old brown lion cub and one of two tritagonists (Valerie Andreas being the other). He's a smart cub and the one who warns all citizens who didn't get any e-mail of Judah Goldhand's plan. He has blue eyes and wears a black T-shirt and blue overalls. His fingers and toes are lighter in color. 'Valerie Andreas- 'a 7-year-old jaguar cub and one of two tritagonist (Benjy Powell being the other). She is athletic at softball. She has golden eyes and wears a pink T-shirt and a light-blue skirt. 'Pamela, Paula & Polly Brooks- three triplet sisters and the secondary antagonists. Having been forced and bribed with money, they work for Judah Goldhand. They all have long wavy golden hair, and only Paula & Polly wear dark glasses. They all wear black dresses, but they are decorated differently (Pamela's dress has amethyst sequins, Paula's has ruby sequins and Polly's has peridot sequins), and they each wear high-heels decorated with one sequin of the same kind for each of them. Eva Gibbons- 'the woman who beats Goldhand in the U.S. Presidency, but spends most of her appearance away on a business trade in Japan, making trade agreements. In the end, she has Judah arrested. 'Kimmel Gibbons- Eva's nephew who warns all citizens of Goldhand's plan by e-mail, but isn't seen or heard from for the rest of the project. I. Emily Dingo Fir- 'a pop-comedy singer at a park in Tennessee. Her actual name is unknown, and her stage name sounds like "I Am a Leading Gopher". 'Samuel Eli Winchell & Carlos Andrew Winchell- 'the two younger twin brothers of Ned. Both brothers have red rice bowl cut and brown eyes. Samuel, the older twin who repeated the first grade for disruptions and having a bad eyesight, wears glasses, yellow shirt, orange overalls with the word "Sew" in minuscule letters written on the bib in red letters, blue socks, green shoes. Carlos' outfit is the same, except that the overalls are green and have the word "Caw" in minuscule letters on the bib in blue letters, and he doesn't wear glasses. 'Hannah Tex- 'the comedian in Ned's 7th-grade class. She has long black cornrows and has brown eyes. She wears magenta lipstick, glasses, a green sweater, a khaki skirt, blue tights and black boots. 'Benjamin Oliver Winchell-''' Ned's father who receives Kimmel's e-mail warning. His red hair is in an afro, and he has brown eyes (both features are which his younger twin sons inherited) and stubble. His outfit is a gray shirt, brown overalls with the word "Bow" in minuscule letters written on the "bib" in white letters, and black dress shoes. '''Lizzie Agatha Winchell- '''Ned's mother. She has blond hair (which Ned inherited) in a French braid, green eyes (Ned also inherited it), and she wears glasses (only Samuel, the older twin who repeated the first grade, inherited this need), blue shoes, and a green spotted dress (with the word "Law" in minuscule letters in orange words). The Narrator is just who she is. SONGS: '''1. Dream of a Microphone- '''Ned '''2. Benjy's Story of Goldhand- '''Benjy '''3.'' ''Who Has Seen My Ball?- 'Valerie '''4. I Am A Leading Gopher- '''I, Emily Dingo Fir '''5. Permanent Poverty- '''Judah Goldhand (with Ned and Claria doing just one little part) '''6. We Don't Want Adversity Anymore- '''Ned, Claria, Benjy & Valerie '''7. Lo Sentimos-' Pamela, Paula and Polly Brooks '''8. Dream of a Microphone (reprise)- '''Ned TRIVIA: *The tritagonists, Benjy and Valerie, were originally created for "An XL Animal Adventure", but while the synopsis was being written, parts for them were forgotten, so they weren't used in that project. They were added to this to make up for it. *Originally, Claria was going to be the secondary tritagonist because she appeared the latest, and Benjy was to be the deuteragonist, but it got changed when (despite having very few appearances) Claria became the deuteragonist, and Benjy and Valerie shared a tritagonist role. See Also The Script Category:Script-Written Projects Category:Musical Projects